Playing Together
by rangers21A
Summary: Adora has been captured by Catra and now Shadow Weaver wants to use their relationship with each other to try and force Adora to rejoin The Horde. Though, Adora might not necessarily mind her methods this time. This fic was a commission paid for by Greenlion13. If you want to buy a commission too, PM me!


(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Obviously, this takes place during the course of season one. Also, I'm considering doing a bonus chapter with Bow and Perfuma and Scorpia and Entrapta. Let me know if that's something y'all would like to see!)

Adora couldn't believe she had been so stupid. Earlier this morning, she had been in her bedroom at Bright Moon getting ready for another Rebellion mission planning session with Glimmer and Bow, when a paper airplane had flown in her window and hit her in the head. The message on it said: "_Hey Adora, come meet me outside the Whispering Woods in one hour. Wanna talk about defecting. Tell no one,_" with a cute little doodle of Catra's smiling face drawn at the bottom to show who had written it.

The thought of Catra defecting from The Horde to join the Rebellion had excited Adora so much that she did exactly what the message said. One hour later, she told Glimmer and Bow that she was going to the bathroom, but instead ran straight to where Catra had said to meet up. She didn't even bring her sword, she was in such a rush to get there. And Catra was there all right, as the note had promised. What the note hadn't said, though, was that she was waiting with an entire Horde battalion hiding in the shadows. Adora tried to fight them off, but she was overpowered within minutes. Now she stood, her arms chained to two small pillars in Shadow Weaver's chambers, waiting for her old witch of an abusive mother figure to come and do whatever it was she planned to do with her.

While she waited, Adora could only think about one thing: Catra. _How could she lie like that?_ Adora had been so overjoyed when she first read that note. Her and Catra would finally be on the same side! They could be friends again! Maybe… Even something more. That was what Adora had secretly wished, but, after what that cat bitch just pulled on her, she definitely wasn't thinking like that anymore. Now she just wanted to pound Catra to a furry, little pulp for betraying her.

Adora's thoughts were interrupted by the chamber door opening. Shadow Weaver slithered in, accompanied by Catra. "What are you doing here?" Adora snarled at Catra. Catra just replied with an apathetic shrug.

"Adora…" Shadow Weaver's tone was happy, but Adora definitely wasn't. She struggled against her chains, wanting to break free and smash that witch with everything she had, but it was no use. "Now, now, my dear. There's no need to fight. It won't help you, anyway."

"What are you going to do to me?" Adora growled. "Try and erase my memories again? I'll never go back to The Horde, Shadow Weaver! And there's no way you can make me!"

Shadow Weaver just chuckled. "But, Adora, my dear, you _will_ come back to The Horde. The Horde is where you belong." She said in a rather silky voice. "Think back to your earliest memories. You and Catra had so much fun playing together as children here, didn't you?"

Adora didn't say anything, but Shadow Weaver was right. She and Catra had had a lot of fun growing up together, but that time was over now. Now they were enemies on opposite sides of a brutal war. And there was no going back to the way things were before.

"Just do whatever you're going to do, Shadow Weaver!" Adora growled. "Quit trying to manipulate me!"

"But, my dear, I'm not trying to manipulate you at all." Shadow Weaver said. And all the while, Catra just stood behind her, smiling triumphantly at Adora. Adora wanted to wipe that smile off her face so bad. "In fact," Shadow Weaver went on, "I want you to do exactly what I just said."

"What do you mean?" Adora growled.

Shadow Weaver chuckled again. "I want you and Catra to play together." She replied. Catra wasn't smiling any more. What did Shadow Weaver mean by that? _Play together?_ Like when they were kids? Surely she didn't mean that.

And she really didn't. The gem on Shadow Weaver's mask which connected her to the Black Garnet glowed, and, in a flash of dark energy, Catra and Adora's clothes were both stripped away. Catra let out an exclamation of shock and blushed horribly as she quickly tried to cover herself up. "What the fuck, Shadow Weaver?!" Catra exclaimed. Adora couldn't help but stare at Catra's naked body, and Catra, try as she might, couldn't take her eyes off Adora. They hadn't seen each other in this way, nor felt these feelings of lust swelling up inside both of them, ever since…

"Do you remember a day when you both were teens?" Shadow Weaver went on. "It was after curfew, but neither of you were sleeping. No, you had both snuck out of your bunks and gone down to the training room for a little… _Recreation._"

"You saw that?!" Catra exclaimed embarrassedly.

"I see everything, Catra." Shadow Weaver said simply. "Oh, the fun you two had exploring each other's bodies. Your tongues tracing every inch of each other's forms, your hands touching as much as you could of each other, you were both insatiable! Do you remember that, Adora?"

Adora looked up at Catra, her face red. Catra quickly looked away, though her face was the same color. "That was a long time ago." Adora said with a touch of sadness in her voice. "What does that night have to do with anything?"

"Like I said, Adora, I want to see you and Catra play with each other." Shadow Weaver replied. "Just like that night in the training room. Once I am satisfied, you are free to go." Shadow Weaver's eyes narrowed in fiendish delight. "Though, I don't think you will want to." She purred.

Neither Catra nor Adora moved. Of course, Adora couldn't move at all with her arms still chained up. Still, while both of them were certainly aroused by each other's bodies, neither wanted to do this just to satisfy Shadow Weaver. After a few seconds of waiting, Shadow Weaver began to grow impatient. The gem on her mask glowed again as she used her magic to push Catra forward into Adora. Their breasts pressed against each other, their faces were barely an inch apart, and both could see just how aroused the other was by this.

Though she still didn't want to satisfy Shadow Weaver, Catra did remember how good that night in the training room had felt when she and Adora lost their virginity to each other. She still sometimes thought about what it felt like to have Adora's tongue explore her womanhood, to feel her hands on her breasts, and what Adora's body felt like as well. Her skin had been so soft against Catra's… It had felt so natural.

"Aw, screw it!" Catra said, taking Adora's face in her hands and kissing her passionately. Adora fought against her for a minute, but soon found herself kissing Catra back. Why was she doing this? Catra was her enemy! And yet it felt so satisfying to finally kiss her again after such a long time of fighting.

Suddenly, she felt Catra's hands on her breasts. She moaned into their kiss as Catra squeezed Adora's breasts tenderly, kneading them around playfully. Then, suddenly, Adora felt Catra's claws dig into her breasts. "Aah! Catra, that hurts!" Adora grunted.

"Come on." Catra purred, "You know you love it." Her claws dug in more, and, though Adora didn't want to admit it, the pain did have a hint of pleasure within it. After all, it had all that time ago in the training room. Though, that had hurt slightly more with how inexperienced Catra was at making love. Now she had more skill in using her claws to give pleasure to others, and it felt amazing!

Adora moaned as Catra moved down and started sucking on her nipples, her claws still digging into her flesh. She moaned even more as she found Catra biting her breasts and even tugging on her nipples with her teeth. Catra reached around, raking her claws on Adora's back as she kept biting her breasts. Adora was getting close. "F-fuck! Catra!" Adora moaned. "I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum!"

"That's enough of that." Shadow Weaver used her magic to pull Catra away from Adora and hold her in place while Adora slowly and unwillingly cooled off.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Adora exclaimed. She had been so close to release! What was Shadow Weaver playing at?

"Oh, come now, Adora," Shadow Weaver purred, "why would I want you to finish yet when the fun is just beginning? In fact, why would I want you to finish at all? No, my dear. You will not find release until you vow to rejoin The Horde.

Adora gritted her teeth. She wasn't about to let Shadow Weaver win at these mind games. "I'll never rejoin The Horde!" She yelled at her.

Shadow Weaver seemed indifferent to that remark. She turned to Catra and released her hold on her. "Again, Force Captain Catra." She commanded. "And do it faster this time."

Catra didn't need telling twice. She ran over to Adora and got down on her knees in front of her. "Been a while since I had a taste of this." She purred longingly just before diving into Adora's dripping wet pussy. Her tongue felt amazing! It was rough to the touch, but Catra had become skilled at using it.

Adora moaned, struggling not to give in to the pleasure, but found herself soon slipping away into it. "F-fuck!" She groaned, getting close again. And, once again, Shadow Weaver magically yanked Catra back just before Adora could climax.

After a few minutes to give Adora a chance to cool off again, Shadow Weaver once more let go of Catra. "Again!" She commanded. Catra ran forward back to Adora, focusing on her breasts again this time and really making good use of her claws.

They went back and forth like this ten more times. Each time Adora was brought to the brink of release, but was quickly denied as Shadow Weaver pulled Catra away from her. Catra had begun to treat this like a game, seeing just how quickly she could bring Adora to her peak before Shadow Weaver made her stop. Adora's body bore proof of the efforts Catra had made to pleasure her in the form of claw marks all over her breasts and backside. It felt better and better each time Catra got to use them, but Adora was reaching her breaking point. She needed to cum so badly! "Please…" She panted desperately. "Please let me cum…"

"Not until you agree to rejoin The Horde." Shadow Weaver said. She turned to Catra. "Make her want it even more." She ordered coldly. Catra grinned. A challenge had been issued, and she would definitely succeed in completing it.

Right as Shadow Weaver once more let Catra go free, Catra ran towards Adora and set to work. She sucked on Adora's nipples, running her tongue all over them as she did, and used her claws to dig into and scratch the breast she wasn't focusing on with her mouth. Adora screamed with pleasure as Catra clawed at and sucked on her breasts. "Aaah! Catra!" She cried out. Adora hated to admit it, but she was starting to really enjoy this. Having Catra treat her this way again after all this time felt indescribable. This is what she had wanted before when she had thought Catra was defecting to the Rebellion. This is what she had wanted to feel again all those lonely nights in her room at Bright Moon, looking out her window up at the stars and thinking about her long, lost friend.

And this is what she was going to feel the rest of her life.

"I'll do it!" Adora cried out. "I rejoin The Horde! Just please let me cum!" Catra turned back to Shadow Weaver for permission and was met with a nod. Catra then went all out, clawing at, sucking on, and even once again biting Adora's breasts with everything she had. Adora's scream of pleasure echoed throughout the Fright Zone as she finally climaxed, squirting down to the floor of Shadow Weaver's chambers, coating the tiles with juice. Adora's knees gave out and she stumbled, held up only by her chains as she stayed there panting after such an amazing orgasm. "Fuck, that was good…" Was all she could say.

Shadow Weaver clapped her hands together in satisfaction. "Excellent work, Force Captain Catra," She purred, "but now I think we'll take it a step further." Shadow Weaver waved her hand and the chains that held Adora broke, sending her falling to the floor. Not only that, but Shadow Weaver's clothes vanished too just like Adora's and Catra's had, leaving her standing there naked with the rest of them. "I told you I wouldn't let you leave until _I_ was satisfied." Shadow Weaver purred as a mass of shadows began growing at her crotch, forming the shape of a long, thick cock. "Now it's my turn to play too."

"Whoa…" Catra said in awe. She was getting wet at the sight of that enormous, black energy cock. And she wasn't the only one. Even after such an amazing sexual experience with Catra, Adora longed to have that cock inside of her too.

"Which one of you will be first?" Shadow Weaver asked. Since Adora was still more or less incapacitated on the ground, Catra stepped forward first. Shadow Weaver pointed at the ground. "Lie down like a good girl, and you'll get it." She purred.

Catra obeyed and Shadow Weaver came over and forced her energy cock into Catra's pussy. "Aaah! Fuck!" Catra moaned as Shadow Weaver thrusted in and out of her. "So fucking good!"

"Aah! Yes, it is!" Shadow Weaver could evidently still feel pleasure herself through her energy cock, as she moaned just as loud as Catra. She penetrated deeper into Catra's warm, tight cunt, moaning louder with her underling as Catra's walls clenched tight around her cock. "AAH! What do you think you're doing?!"

Catra had begun playing with Shadow Weaver's breasts just as she had with Adora's, using her claws to dig in and inflict pain as well as pleasure. "Come on." Catra purred just like before. "You know you love it." She leaned up to suck on Shadow Weaver's breasts as she kept clawing at them. Shadow Weaver moaned even louder as Catra did this. "Hey, Adora, come get in on this!" Catra purred.

Though her legs were still wobbly, Adora managed to make it over to Shadow Weaver and locked her lips around her other nipple, sucking one of her breasts while Catra focused on the other. It was too much for Shadow Weaver to take. She moaned at the top of her lungs as she came, filling Catra up with hot seed. Catra groaned, cumming as well from the sensation of Shadow Weaver's spunk filling up her pussy. "Fuck, that was good…" Catra panted.

"Is it my turn yet?" Adora purred. She laid down on the ground next to Catra, but Shadow Weaver didn't look pleased by that.

"No, no, Adora." She said, using her magic to flip Adora around so that she was on all fours. "We'll be doing you another way." Adora cried out as Shadow Weaver's energy cock penetrated her asshole. She had never had anything in there before, but it still felt so good!

"Aaaah! Fuck!" Adora moaned as Shadow Weaver thrusted hard into her tight asshole. But she quickly found her moans muffled by Catra sticking her crotch in her face.

"I already tasted you again," she purred, "figured you might want to do the same to me." Adora got to licking and Catra moaned as Adora's tongue explored her womanhood even better than she had their night in the training room. "Fuuuuuck!" Catra groaned.

As Adora licked Catra's pussy, Catra leaned over to continue to play with Shadow Weaver's breasts, clawing at them and sucking on them all to Shadow Weaver's extreme pleasure. "Yes! More! More!" She moaned as Catra kept playing with her breasts. Catra's claws dug deeper into them, even drawing a small amount of blood, but Shadow Weaver didn't care. It felt so good! "Ohhhhh, fuck! I'm cumming!" Shadow Weaver moaned as she exploded in Adora's ass.

"Hey! I didn't get to cum yet!" Adora complained as Shadow Weaver pulled out of her.

"Never you mind, Adora." Shadow Weaver said in her silky, smooth voice as she magically redressed herself. "There will be plenty of chances for you to receive pleasure like that now that you've rejoined The Horde."

Shadow Weaver began to move toward the exit, but she seemed to forget something. "Uh, hello?" Catra said indignantly. "Can you give me and Adora our clothes back too? We can't go out there naked like this!"

Shadow Weaver stopped at her chamber door and turned back to face her two underlings. "I simply assumed you and Adora would want some more time to… _Play_, as it were." She said. "I'll leave you to it. And, really, welcome back, Adora."

Shadow Weaver left her chamber as Catra dove back on top of Adora to keep playing with her, as Shadow Weaver had put it. Adora hated the fact that she had been forced to rejoin The Horde. She hated the fact that it was likely that Glimmer and Bow would be more shocked than they ever had before when they saw Adora on the opposite side of the next battle they fought. But she loved the fact that she and Catra could be together again, just like that night so long ago in the training room. They were sure to have many more nights like that in the future, and Adora was sure that she would enjoy all of them.


End file.
